What an Outlaw can do for you
by jetangel02
Summary: The conflict between the Empire and the Revolutionary Army has already accumulated so many tragedies, and there seems to be no end to the horrors. But for those who seek the light in a world full of darkness, they need only look up at the stars and the salvation it promises in the form of a group of stellar heroes with a ship called the XGP-15A2, also known as the Outlaw Star.


I present to you the reader, a crossover of two of my most desired to be continued anime and manga. I wanted to put this one out after my other works have been done, but I didn't want anyone to beat me to it.

Prologue: A boy has a right to hope.

 **Central Square, Town of Romary, near the Empire's outskirts**

Tatsumi fell to his knees, his body refusing to move an inch, and his gaze completely locked at what's in front of him. He wanted to look away, to glance at something else that may help him un-see that haunting spectacle put up for all to see.

All around him, common townsfolk looked on at the same disturbing sight, which has ensnared the new member of Night Raid in a drowning sense of despair. He wanted to scream "No! Avert your gaze! Stop looking at Her!" But he was in hiding. He had infiltrated the town, to prevent being spotted by the Enemy. He couldn't afford to deactivate his Imperial Arm's ability which concealed him in plain sight, and expose himself. All he could do was stay where he was unable to move, due to the growing crowd on onlookers. Unable to take his eyes off that flowing red hair. That cute bow tied to that fashionable headset. That young vibrant face, smeared with blood. And that tall slim pike which held it up. There was nothing else underneath. No neck or shoulders. No vocalist-style shirt and vest. No checkered skirt. No dark trendy boots. Nothing…but the severed head of girl he knew as Chelsea, someone Tatsumi had befriended. Someone he came to care for, in the short time they've known each other.

 **Forest outside of Romary, near the Empire's outskirts**

Six hours has passed, since Akame last saw Tatsumi used Incursio's Invisibility to sneak into Romary. It was well into the evening, and her worry was at an all-time high. She had to assume something had happened to Tatsumi, and that her Teammate had to have gotten in trouble. It now fell to her to decide whether to fall back and inform Najenda and the others, or to go investigate herself and risk being detected.

"Where are you, Tatsumi!?" Akame muttered while making sure no one was around to hear her.

A slight rustle sounded out from a nearby shrubbery. The red eyed assassin crouched down low, to keep from view. Her hand resting on Murasame's hilt.

The vegetation parted, and Tatsumi shambled through. His face was hollow and distant, and he was holding something close to his body with shaking hands.

"What took you so long!?" Akame growled, clearly irked by the young man's blatant tardiness. As she moved closer to him, she can see right away that something was wrong. In the dim of twilight, her red eyes could make out the dark stains covering Tatsumi's front, and a sharp metallic smell began to permeate the air. It was blood.

"Tatsumi? What…!" Akame took a close look at the object Tatsumi was carrying, and her hands immediately shot up to cover her mouth in shock. The long reddish-brown hair was all that gave it away, as it mercifully bundled up the rest of the head from view.

In a shaky voice, Tatsumi began to garble out an incoherent sentence "S-She...H-Her-r...I-I waited…-!" He slumped down onto his knees, and held the head tight. His eyes began to twitch wildly, and his voice began to break "Eh! Ah!...Hah!-Ah!..." Akame was instantly in front of him. Her hands taking hold of her Teammate as he fell into her bosom.

"Shush! Tatsumi. Listen to me." Akame spoke with a soothing voice "You mustn't lose it. Not here. Not now." It was more than Tatsumi could bear "A-Akame…I-I can't…!" Just as he started to wail, Akame pressed his face into her chest, to muffle out the noise.

The red eyed assassin began to speak quietly "It's okay now. I'm right here." And in that moment, the green eyed fighter let out a jumble of emotions. Half weeping, half shouting in agony, Tatsumi let out every bit of sorrow, regret and pain. Leaving his own face buried within the warmth of Akame's soft breasts as the latter silently sat there taking the former's anguish into herself hopes to alleviate the loss of a cherished individual.

With a face fully composed but sharing the same amount of Tatsumi's sadness as the head brushed against her legs, Akame silently mouthed the words "Goodbye, My Friend…"

As the two grieving souls mourned the loss of their dear Comrade, a sudden rush of wind blew from their side, and breathed up into the night's sky. And with it, a low sound too faint for either to hear, whispered as if addressing the stars

" _ **What is thy desire?..."**_

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Before anyone asks, yes I'm still working on my other crossfic, and that one still takes priority over this one. Hope you all understand. Up next, a spirited crew of misfit heroes set out on a journey through the cosmos, only to find themselves and their ship drawn to a struggle that will test their bonds and their venturous prowess.


End file.
